


A Toast

by Gelsey



Series: A Bientôt [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecile makes a toast to her children, Fred's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> The last in the world, thus far, that started with a single line in Deathly Hallows.

Cecile stands up and taps her glass to get everyone’s attention. 

“Today, we have much to celebrate, and not just Christmas. Today, my daughter has married, and my son will soon be married. I am _très_ proud, and I know your father,” she touches the empty seat next to her, Fred’s seat if he’d lived, “would be too. So, a toast—to life, happiness, and love; may it fill our days, nights, and our forevers.”

Champagne glasses lift. Her children, Fred’s posthumous twins, beam at her happily. She smiles, though part of her heart aches--she still misses her forever.


End file.
